The Secret Life of the Not-so-American teenager
by myonlysinwastodream
Summary: Cammie Morgan had a perfect happy life... or did she? Follow Cammie's journey to a new country and her experiences while living there. Will she manage to escape before it becomes too much? Rated M for suicide attempts.
1. Prologue

**ok, so I know I've made a lot of promises so I'm not going to make anymore... I'll just try to keep the ones I already made. I think I'm just going to have to abandon Spy No More, because I don't really know where I was going with it, does anyone want to adopt it?... I'm working on Shouldn't have because I have a lot of ideas but I don't know how to make them happen so bear with me, I think it's best if I just work on it on paper and when I finish it and am satisfied with it, I'll start posting the chapters once or twice a week. **

**The reason I'm writing this story even though I have other ones I need to complete is because this story comes very easily to me, and I know every single detail. The hard part will be writing the story in an order that makes sense and that is interesting. So what I'm going to do is post the prologue and you guys tell me if you like it and if I should continue it or not. No flames! Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, or any of the characters, but can solemnly swear that I am the one and only rightful owner of this plot.**

Growing up I was denied the joys of childhood. I was not poor, but I wasn't wealthy either. I never had to go hungry, or go without a shower for days. To be truthful my bed was quite cozy. I had a few toys, enough clothes, a room of my own, a deskptop, and plenty of books. You would think I had a perfect, happy middle class life But no, I wasn't happy. I didn't have as many material things as I would have wanted, but that wasn't the only thing I didn't have that I wanted.

What I wanted most was to be loved and respected by my parents, and to have true friends who understood me. Despite what my mom and stepdad might tell you they were not the just and loving parents they said they were. My stepdad was the lazy dictator who always got what he wanted and my mother was the traitor blinded by "love". I was not the rebellious teenager who always disobeyed them. I was actually the maid of the house, I had to do all the chores of the house, the cleaning and the cooking; while my step**FAT**her did homework or lazed about and my mom rested. Then when my sister was born things got more complicated. Now I not only had to maintain the house, cook, go to school, and do my homework, I also had to babysit my sister until my mom got home from work. And now during the summer holidays, I not only had to do chores but also babysit my sister. Now to be fair, I wasn't always 100% obedient and sometimes my stepdad was nice and thoughtful but most of the time he was mean and my life was awful.

My life wasn't always like that though. When I was very little I lived in Colombia with my mom and grandparents and on the weekends I would stay with my dad. I was very happy, and I must admit I was spoiled a lot. I received many, many toys and lots of books since I've always had a love for reading. In fact, I was so little when I learned to read that I don't remember learning how to, I just feel like I've always known. I was actually 3 years old when I learned to read, I know, I asked my dad. All my teachers loved me and I had many friends in school.

All of that changed when I was 7 years old. My mom's first boyfriend (now husband), Joseph Solomon, who now lived in the U.S but had kept in touch with my mom through the years by calling or visiting had managed to get my mom and me green cards in the U.S. after many years of paperwork. Then, my whole world changed.

** .dun.**

**By the way I don't have anything against Joe Solomon , I just needed a bad guy... I actually love him. A LOT.**

**Please tell me what you thought and review!**

**Love, Val**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sup people's! I am so sorry for the long absence... please don't kill me. *cowers and hides* School started just recently and I am loaded with tons of homework every night! and since I moved to another country well... they don't speak my native tongue hehe. Lovely. So homework's even more difficult now. Well without further ado, here comes the first chapter of TSLNSAT...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but the plot is 150% mine.**

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

It was a couple of weeks before school started again when I received the news that my mommy's boyfriend had managed to get my mom and me Visas and green cards for the U.S. I was really excited! The ony thing I had to do was call my dad asking him for a signed permission allowing me to leave Colombia and enter the U.S. since I'm a minor and need both my parents consent to leave the country if one or both of them are not traveling with me. So one afternoon my mom told me that I should call my dad now. I said ok, and she dialed my dad's numer and me the phone.

"Hello, Rachel" my dad answered.

I grinned and said, "Hey, Daddy!"

"Oh, hey sweet. How are you?" He said in a much warmer tone.

"I'm doing good Daddy! I was wondering if you could sign some papers so that I can go live in the U.S. Isn't that exciting?! Joey got my mommy and me Visas and green cards! I-"

My Daddy interrupted my babble by saying firmly, "no little one, I will NOT give you permission to go live with your mom and Joseph in the U.S." I looked at my mom and started crying.

"What'd he say?" My mom mouthed.

I didn't answer her, instead I asked my daddy, "why Daddy? I really want to go," my voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

My Daddy sighed and said, "sweetheart, Joseph and his family are just trying to buy you with toys. All those toys he always bring you from the U.S.? They're just to trick you into trusting them. I know how Joseph really is."

"Ok, Daddy," I sobbed.

"Please don't cry sweetite, it's for your own good. Bye, little one. Take care."

"Bye, Daddy," I said and hung up. My mom hugged me and asked me again what he had said. I let out a wracking sob and said "he-he said I cou-couldn't go because he said that-that Joey was ju-just trying to-to buy me with toys!" I hugged my mom tighter and sobbed even harder. My mom got mad when she heard this and called my dad.

"Hello, Matthew," my mom said. I couldn't hear what my daddy was saying so I just had to satisfy myself by trying to figure out what was going on by my mom's answers.

"I can't believe you! Cammie's crying her eyes out because of how mean you-" my daddy must have interrupted my mommy, but then she started talking again. "Yes, you were! They are not buying her with toys! They actually care about Cammie, unlike you! ... Yes, ok... Alright, sure." My mom hung up and hugged me. "It's okay sweetie, your father's going to sign the papers, don't worry." I nooded numbly and hugged her tighter.

A few weeks passed without major incidents, and I had almost forgotten about the phone call fiasco. Then one afternoon I was sitting in my grandparent's bedroom with my mom, when I look out the window and I see the police are surrounding the house. I cry out in shock and motion for my mom to look out the window. She gasps at the sight and looks at me worriedly. I ask her, "mommy I'm scared, what's going on?"

She grabs my hand soothingly and says, "I don't know sweetie, but don't worry, mommy will take care of this. I'll be right back, ok?"

I nod. My mom releases my hand and goes downstairs to find out what's going on. I decide to look out the window and try to see what's happening. Since I can't see anything I just give up and try to relax while my mom comes back.

After hours of waiting my mom finally comes back so I eagerly jump off the bed and look at her expectantly. She looks at me for a moment, then breaks into a smile and says, "sweetie, we're going to the United States!"

**AN: So...that was the first chappie... I know that the writing may seem a little basic, okay it is basic, but I'm just trying to like really get into this story by really becoming the characters, so this is what I imagine a 7 year old's grammar to be like... I don't remember hehe.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought...Hope you liked it.**

**Love, Val**


End file.
